This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Intracellular calcium dynamics is a ubiquitous signaling pathway for the transduction of extracellular stimuli. We had previously completed a combined experimental and modeling study on calcium dynamics in a neuronal cell that continues to serve as a standard for the interaction of theory and modeling that is enabled by the Virtual Cell software system. This system now serves as a convenient model for our studies of Purkinje cell calcium dynamics (SPID0010).